Project Summary/Abstract This core provides administrative leadership, management, and oversight of the National Center for X-ray Tomography Resource. The Resource Director will provide budget oversight for the whole project, set the scientific goals for the whole program in collaboration with an External Advisory Committee (EAC) and the Resource Executive Committee (REC), ensure milestones are met in a timely manner, assess the progress in the individual Components, make significant changes in resource composition if necessary, and collate and report progress metrics to NIH staff. This Core will also take responsibility for developing and keeping the Resource web site current.